


Leather & Lace ~Cuero y Encaje

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: Mayans Angel Reyes Song Fics [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mayans Imagine, Mayans MC - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Reader gets ready for an event that Angel isn't coming to,  she'd rather stay at home with him. And when he sees her outfit for the event he promises to make it up to her when she comes home. (shitty summary- my bad)





	Leather & Lace ~Cuero y Encaje

“Babe,” Angel said coming into the bathroom.  
You stuck your head out of the shower door. “Yea,”  
“EZ, Coco and Gilly are on their way over now.”  
You gave him a sad look, “I thought they were coming over tonight after I left.”  
“Coco and Gilly want to start the poker game early.”  
“Okay, I guess I’ll make sure to put clothes on before coming downstairs.”  
He smirked, “That’s why I warned you.” He leaned in to kiss you.  
Angel turned to walk out of the bathroom, “Love you,” You called out.  
“Love you more,” He said vanishing out of the door.  
You finished showering and got out, wrapping yourself in a towel. Tonight, was your work gala and you were dreading it. This was one of those rare nights that you had an obligation that Angel couldn’t go. You had both agreed when you first started seeing each other that your work had to be completely separate from him and the club. It was too dangerous to mix them, you were a financial advisor for a bank, and it went without saying that club business, the cartel and the financial industry didn’t mix well.  
Popping your head out the bathroom door you couldn’t hear any voices yet, so you risked it and headed downstairs to get a glass of wine before you started getting ready. By the time you made it into the kitchen, you changed your mind and decided you’d prefer a mimosa. You were standing in the kitchen with the orange juice in hand when you felt hands on your hips.  
You smiled immediately.  
“You just can’t keep from running around without clothes, can you?” Angel said before placing a kiss to your neck.  
“I thought you preferred me without clothes on.” You replied,  
He grinned into your neck, “There are a time and a place for it, mi amor.”  
“I wanted a mimosa to drink while I got ready.” You said turning in his arms to look at him. “I didn’t hear any of the guys' voices.”  
His hands came to rest in the small of your back pulling you closer to him. “I could have made it and brought it to you.”  
You scrunched your face at him. “You don’t put enough champagne in them.”  
He laughed and then we heard the familiar rumble of three Harley’s.  
I kissed his chin, “Will you put the bottles away so I can escape.”  
He kissed your lips. “Yes, but clothes before you get another, please?”  
You rolled your eyes with a smile. “If you insist.” You said walking towards the stairwell.  
You had barely made it up the stairs when the three stooges made it in the door. You closed the door to the master bedroom and pulled on your undergarments and slid one of Angels t-shirts on. You pulled out the blow dryer and curling iron and set them up on the vanity table. You brushed out your hair and started to blow dry it. You had three hours to get ready and leave; which meant that you were going to have to focus to accomplish all of that. When your hair was finally dry you brushed it out and tied it up to get keep it out of your face. Starting in on your make up you had made it as far as putting on your primer and foundation before there was a soft knock on the door.  
You jumped and then saw in the mirror that it was just Angel.  
“Hey babe, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said coming to stand behind you.  
“I didn’t realize I was so jumpy today.”  
He put his hands on either of your shoulders, “You make my shirt look damn good.” He said smiling at you in the mirror.  
“Stahp.” You replied blushing. It didn’t seem to matter how often that man showered you in compliments you could never keep from blushing.  
“I’m gonna barbeque some burgers here in a few minutes. Are you hungry at all?”  
“Um, sí, fat kid at heart here.” You replied.  
He laughed, “Your usual?”  
You nodded at him “Gracias,”  
“I’ll bring it to you when it’s done.” He kissed you on the top of the head and disappeared out of the door.  
You pulled out your phone and turned on your Spotify playlist and connected it to the Bluetooth speaker, Halsey’s Him & I blared through the speaker. You pulled your eye shadow pallets and brushes out and laid them on the vanity, getting to work. It only took a few minutes for you to apply your nude pallet creating a soft smoky eye.  
A text message lit up your phone – it was from your coworker, Natasha, you were attending the Gala with her. She was just checking in to make sure that you were still color coordinating. She was wearing a black lace dress with a red jacket and you were wearing red lace with a black leather jacket.  
You finished with your make up and curled the bottom half of your hair. Not wanting to mess up the curls you took off Angel’s shirt and tossed it on the bed. Standing up from the vanity you continued your jam out session making your way to the closet to pull out your dress, you laid it out on the bed and head back to decide on shoes, staring at the rack you got lost into the song playing and singing along; eyes closed and swaying to the rhythm of the song .  
“We’re headstrong, and our hearts gone, and the timings never right, but for now let’s get away,”  
You felt Angel come to stand behind, his arms wrapping around you with his hands splayed out on your abdomen pulling you back slightly into his chest; him slightly swaying with you. You hadn’t even heard him come up the stairs, but now he had you enveloped in his arms, humming along.  
You covered his hands with your own, “I didn’t hear you come up.” You said as you laid your head back into him.  
He said nothing but placed a kiss to your bare shoulder, “I put your hamburger on the vanity, and I brought you up a salad too.”  
“Thank you, baby.”  
“I should let you finish.” He said starting to pull his hands away.  
You held on to them, “You should stay right here.”  
He laughed softly and placed another soft kiss to the crease of your neck and shoulder.  
“I can just skip this stupid thing, right?”  
“You can, but we talked about this. You need to spend time with Natasha, she likes you and you like her. Imma be here when you get home.”  
You let out a disgruntled sigh, “You’ll kick the boys out?” You questioned.  
“The second you tell me you’re on your way.”  
“Fine.” You turned to face him  
He looked at the pitiful look you were making, “You’re cute.” He smirked.  
You stuck your tongue out at him.  
He giggled and bent down to kiss you. “I love you.” Then he pulled away, you turned to watch him go, he stopped at the doorway and looked at you again. “I’m telling you to go;” He raised an eyebrow at you. “But I’m also telling you to hurry home.”  
You smiled as he closed the door; you quickly grabbed your favorite black heels out and tossed them next to the bed. Eating the food that Angel made you and conversed with Natasha about wanting to make a ‘brief’ appearance before bailing early. She was okay with the quick exit plan since she wanted to get home to her secret love as well.  
After you finished you pulled on the dress and finished the last handful of curls. This was gonna be a night for your red velvet lipstick; you put it on and grabbed your heels sliding them on. Looking in the mirror you fluffed some of your curls and walked past the closet to grab your jacket and headed down the stairs. You could hear the boys chattering away as you made your way down, they were dining room playing poker. You got to the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen looking for your clutch.  
“Wow,” EZ said, you smiled at him in response.  
“One hot momma,” Gilly said smiling.  
You laughed.  
“Estás preciosa,” Coco said.  
“Gracias, Coco.”  
Angel got up and walked towards you, “I don’t think I can let you out of the house dressed like that.” He said smiling.  
“Okay, I’ll go change into my PJ’s.” You smirked.  
He laughed, “Not so quick, mi amor.”  
You grabbed your clutch from the counter and put your phone and lipstick in it. “Natasha and I already agreed it’s going to be a fly by and bail.”  
“Are you gonna come back and play with us?” Gilly asked.  
EZ laughed, “No, dressed like that she’s gonna come home and play with Angel.”  
Gilly and Coco laughed, Angel, grinned at you. “He’s not wrong,” Angel said.  
You blushed, “I love you, I’ll text you when I’m on my way home.” You said leaning up to kiss him.  
“EZ, don’t count cards for Coco and all of you, please behave.” You said looking at the table surrounded by boys.  
“Have fun.” EZ and Coco said together.  
“Be safe,” Gilly called out.  
Angel walked you to the door and opened it for you. “You look beautiful babe.”  
You stepped in to hug him, “Thank you,”  
He kissed you again and leaned close to your ear, “I look forward to ripping that dress off of you the second you get home.”  
You looked up at him with a smile, “I’ll be back in less than two hours.”

 

********************************

You pulled into the driveway, almost feeling guilty knowing you had cut poker night short for the guys. You had texted Angel ten minutes ago saying you’d be home in a few; the house was barely lit now which meant it was just him. Getting out of the car you grabbed your clutch and shoes that were in the seat next to you. You walked up the porch and opened the door.  
“Babe?” You called out.  
He appeared from around the corner, “Hey baby,” He looked at you puzzled for a second. “Where are your shoes?”  
You laughed closing the door and showed him your hand.  
He shook his head as you walked towards him, you dropped your clutch on the counter and your shoes on the floor next to the stairs.  
“How was it?” He asked as you walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his waist.  
“Boring, Natasha says hello secret boyfriend.”  
He laughed wrapping you up in his arms. “Thank you for going. I don’t want you to stop participating in work events because of your life with me.”  
“I know.” You pulled back a little to look up at him. “How was poker?”  
“The usual shit show,” He laughed.  
You nodded with a smile understanding the explanation.  
“Ready for bed?” He asked.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
He led you towards the stairs, but you stopped to pick up your shoes; he flipped the switch for the hall and kitchen lights. You stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him, he came up over and lightly smacked your butt.  
“Come on.” He smiled, “Did you grab ‘em?”  
“Yes,” You held up the shoes as you started up the stairs.  
“You know they don’t actually have feelings, right? So, they can’t feel unloved if they aren’t put away.”  
“I’ll know and I’ll feel it for them.”  
He shook his head as he followed you into the bedroom. You put your shoes away and turned to Angel who had already shrugged out of his jeans and was in the process of discarding his shirt.  
You cleared your throat as you leaned against the doorframe of the closet.  
He looked up at you,  
“I believe there was something you were looking forward to tearing off.” You stated with a wicked grin.  
He crossed the room in a matter of steps, and pushed you up against the wall, his hands roughly grasping at your hips. He pressed his lips down to yours, it was rough, desperate and lust filled. Your arms gripped at his elbows in an attempt to stabilize yourself. His hands slid down your waist grabbing the dress on either side and pulled it over your head briefly breaking the kiss.  
His lips were back on yours within seconds, the dress discarded to the side somewhere. His hands gripped at the back of your thighs silently asking you to lift your legs around him, your arms already around his neck he supported you fully, his ministrations never faltering. He walked you both towards the bed, walking himself back until his legs hit the bed when he sat down – your legs straddling him.  
Angel broke the kiss and worked his way down the side of your throat allowing you to catch your breath for a moment. His fingers made quick work of your bra before also tossing it to the side. His lips made their way back up your neck at a painfully slow pace, your hands gently caressed each side of his face and you brought his lips back to your own. It wasn’t too often that Angel let you take control of this situation and you were going to take it as slow as you wanted, and right now all you wanted was to taste the man underneath you.  
You kissed him deeply and passionately, one of his hands gripped your hip and the other rubbed the top of your thigh. A soft moan escaped him as you broke the kiss gently biting his bottom lip as you pulled away. That was the final straw for Angel, he turned laying you down on your back, he stood up and pulled your matching lace panties down in an impossibly quick motion tossing them along the rest of the clothes. You sat up returning the favor, placing your thumbs under the band of his boxers pulling them down freeing him; he stepped out of them grabbing both your hands holding them above your head as he kissed his way up from just below your navel. He stopped at each of your breasts suckling on each of your nipples, you couldn’t fight back the moan threatening to escape as he made it to the second one. His gentle took it between his teeth coaxing a deeper moan from you.  
“Angel,” you whined,  
He knew exactly what you wanted, he released your hands and lined himself up at your entrance, he pushed in slowly, a gasp escaping your lips as he fully hilted himself.  
You threaded your fingers through his hair bringing his mouth back to yours, wrapping one of your legs around his waist, the heel of your foot in the small of his back egging on his thrust, they started out slow and each thrust feeling it deep into your core, it didn’t take long for your hips to move in time with his. When Angel broke the kiss, he brought one of his hands to cup your cheek, his thumb gently rubbing over your cheekbone, it was your favorite tender touch and he knew it; you turned your head ever so slightly and kissed the palm of his hand. You closed your eyes keeping your cheek pressed close to his hand as his thrusts quickened. Each quickened thrust winding the coil in your core tighter, your fingers gripping at his back, grasping and kneading at his muscles. Soft moans escaping with each thrust.  
“dejame ir, mi amor.” He whispered in your ear.  
After a few quick deep thrusts, you felt yours flutter and contract around him, riding you through your climax, the contractions of your walls coaxing his own release. His thrusts slow each time until he was holding still, he placed his hands on either side of your head and looked down at you; a sweet smile on his face, the gentle smile that you could describe only as an Angel’s smile – the kind the crinkled the corner of his eyes, his brown eyes piercing your soul drops of love. You stayed that way until you both caught your breath; no words exchanged, just simple smiles and looks that showed anything you’d want to speak.  
When you finally broke apart Angel pulled the covers down and went to turn the lights off, you crawled under them in the middle of the bed. He slid in next to you opening his arms for you to curl into his chest, your leg held comfortably between his; intertwined as much as your bodies would allow.  
“Baby, when did you start wearing so many lace bras and panties?” He asked as you settled in.  
“It’s cheesy,” You said looking up at him.  
He looked at you with an urging look.  
“There’s an old song called Leather and Lace.”  
“I know it.”  
“When you asked me if I was all in – 100%, ride or die, that song came on the radio as I pulled out of the clubhouse. Those words just seemed so important to me – ‘give to me your leather, take from me my lace’. Ever since lace has been my preference.”  
Angel kissed the tip of your nose, “It’s not cheesy. It’s sweet.”  
You kissed his lips and snuggled into his chest. His hand drew soft shapes in your back soothing you into sleep, “dulces sueños mi amor.” He said softly as you drifted off.


End file.
